There is a need for low cost, high performance gyroscopes for navigation systems, precision point systems, and guidance systems. The navigation-grade gyro market has historically favored HeNe ring laser gyroscopes (RLGs) such as the GG1320, but thermally extreme, high shock, and high vibration applications in GPS-denied missions require a new look at the trade space. In conventional RLGs, a “dither motor” is required to prevent resonance frequencies from becoming degenerate at small rates; and the dither motor requires fragile moving parts, which are unsuitable for high shock and vibration applications. The monolithic integration of optical waveguides on a single silicon substrate with no moving parts offers an advantage in demanding environments.